megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Springer
, known as Spring Head in the Mega Man 2 instruction manual for the U.S., is an enemy robot from the Mega Man series that was built from the remains of broken Crazy Razies.Rockman Complete Works database Similar to Gabyoall, Springer slides on the floors, and speeds up when Mega Man is on the same piece of land as the Springer. If Mega Man touches a Springer, its head springs up. In Mega Man 2, they appear in Metal Man's stage, Heat Man's stage, Quick Man's stage and in the Wily Castle. The regular Mega Buster shot cannot harm them. Leaf Shield, Quick Boomerang and Bubble Lead are better choices to hit them with. Springers also appear in Metal Man's stage in Mega Man II, in the second Wily Tower stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, and in the Wily Stage (a copy of Quick Man's stage from Mega Man 2) in Mega Man on the Game Gear. __TOC__ Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Springer. Varieties Giant Springer is a giant Springer that launches missiles from its head. The missiles can be destroyed in Mega Man 3, but in Mega Man II they are invincible. They appear in Magnet Man's Stage and the Doc Robot stages of Spark Man and Needle Man in Mega Man 3. In Mega Man II, they appear in Magnet Man's stage and the final Wily Stage. It can be destroyed with two shots from the Gemini Laser, though Magnet Missile, Hard Knuckle, Search Snake, and Shadow Blade are decent subsitutes, defeating it in four shots. They also appear in the third Wily Tower Stage in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from Special Weapons it takes to destroy a Giant Springer. Spring Face Bomb is an enemy that appears in Mega Man 6, found in the upper area of Yamato Man's stage on the conveyor belt wheels. It bounces toward Mega Man, and when shot, its head flies off and explodes. Other Media Springers appeared in the rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou and Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Giant Springer appeared on the Variant Cover of ''Mega Man'' #40, makes its formal debut in ''Mega Man'' #43, and appears as one of robots in the Sky Patrol's training room in ''Sonic: Worlds Unite Battles''. The Spring Face Bomb makes an appearance in the Rockman 6 manga. Gallery ZombieCafe Zako1.png|Giant Springer cameo in the Mega Man event from Zombie Cafe. MM1 unused enemy 2.png|Early design for Spinger. MegaManArchieC043-5.jpg|Giant Springer in the Archie Comics. R2Springer.png|Springer in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. RYBMM2Robots.png|Springer in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. R6SpringFaceBomb.png|Spring Face Bomb in the Rockman 6 manga. Similar Enemies *Gabyoall *Sprinklan Trivia *Springer was originally designed for the first Mega Man game, but he had to be cut from the game, later being used in Mega Man 2.R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works References Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man (Game Gear) enemies Category:Low-lying enemies Category:Bouncy design Category:Big enemies